Barbaric
by Be Obscene
Summary: Bella Swan is mysteriously transported back in time where she becomes a slave for Marique, Rose McGowan's character from Conan the Barbarian (2011). Rating might change. Eventual slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Swan finds herself some how transported back in time and meets the strange characters from Conan the Barbarian (2009). Bella X Marique slash. May continue.**

Bella had no idea what had happened, the last thing she could remember was walking down the road in that cold and dreary town, now she was in a completely different climate; she was lying on her stomach on what was a dry, dusty ground with the sun beating down on her. Her ribs felt bruised, possibly from falling; she could barely move, it felt impossible to stand as if she had been weighed down by something. She struggled to open her eyes, all she could see in front of her were strands of her dark brown hair. She tried to collect herself, tried to make sense out of what was happening, that's when she heard a voice.

"Halt!" a deep voice bellowed.

This was followed by footsteps in the dirt getting louder as they came closer to the young girl. Bella felt two hands take hold of her head, lifting her up forcefully. Her hair was moved back and she was faced with a monstrous looking woman with the palest skin; she was panicking but dared not to move because of the blades attached to one of her hands, it was coming so dangerously close to her delicate skin. Her clothes made her look like some kind of Barbarian, her eyes looked so sinister, so hateful and yet, Bella was lost in them. This monstrous woman also found herself lost in Bella's dark eyes but then found herself intoxicated but her perfume, a rich scent she was not familiar with. She made Bella stand and pulled her in close to sniff her neck,; Bella tried to remain still, her heart was racing. The woman did not face her as she did this, she wanted to learn what this smell was, her behaviour was animalistic as she studied it.

Bella saw what looked like two soldiers, standing and watching, both were wearing nothing more than a few pieces of armour along with loincloth type undergarments and sandals. She knew this all had to be a dream, she was feeling woozy, her vision was blurred, she would be waking up soon. The barbarian woman faced her again, she looked angry, it was at this moment Bella realized she had no eyebrows and she was mostly bald with her redish-brown hair pulled back, if that was her real hair and not some wig, the style was odd.

"Leave, now, before I change my mind!" she barked at Bella, pushing her away. Bella just stood there looking confused, "Did you not hear me?!"

She stomped toward her and snarled, when that didn't work she put the hand with the blades close to the young girl's face; Bella wasn't sure why, but this did not make her the least bit frightened.

"Are you stupid?! Are you not scared of me?!"

"No" Bella said shyly. The barbarian woman looked a bit shocked, disappointed even that nothing she did made this girl budge.

"Well, I don't want you here! I'll have these two do what they please with you, so run off!"

"I-I don't know where I am. I-I don't know how I got here" Bella struggled.

The woman rolled her eyes in response to this, she had no time for her but secretly did want to keep her around, "Very well. I do suppose I could have some use for you…as a servant or a pet."

She circled around her, looking her up and down, approving at what she saw, of course, Bella's clothes seemed off to her, "I do need someone around who will be easy on the eyes."

Bella smirked a little even though she knew she should just run off after all, this beast of a woman would probably end up having her killed.

**Like I said, I might continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue on and see where this story goes. Thanks to all who favourited! This will be a bit more sensual. Enjoy!**

Bella was led into a dining area where she was ordered to sit on the dirt floor by the barbarian woman while she got to sit at a wooden table.

"Now, be quiet and I might give you something to eat!...If you are so lucky!" Bella could tell she was trying to be threatening but it just wasn't working, she looked too cute.

Bella sat on the floor and looked up at the frustrated woman like her confused pet waiting for whatever scraps might come her way. A man entered the room, he was scary, he didn't have to try very hard; at first he did not realize she was there when he went to sit down at the other end of the table. She was startled to see his face looking down at her level, he had crouched down to see who the uninvited guest was.

"Where did you find her?" he asked the woman.

"She was on the ground, injured not far from here. I can't get anything out of her!"

"I will get her to talk."

"No, let me!" the woman insisted, "I found her!"

"Marique!" he bellowed, "I will take it from here. She might belong to someone of great importance."

"That isn't fair!" she spoke sternly, standing up from her chair.

"If she is no one then you can do with her what you please!"

The woman's face sunk slightly, "Yes, father." She looked down and smiled sinisterly at Bella, Bella smiled innocently back. Not long after dinner, a large chunk of meat was tossed on the floor next to her, she picked up to examine what it was, "Eat it! What are you doing?!"

Bella took a bite of it, what followed wasn't a very pleasant taste at all but she didn't dare spit it out since the woman, now revealed to her as Marique was looking right at her, waiting for her to swallow. Bella swallowed it slowly and pretended to smile, Marique smiled and patted her on the head, briefly rustling her hair before going back to eating the large leg of meat in front of her. Bella was fascinated watching Marique eat, she was like an animal, her teeth ripped apart the flesh on the leg. She could feel Bella watching her, she looked back down, Bella smiled at the sight of the juices from the meat dripping down her mouth. Marique stuck out a hand , insisting Bella lick her fingers, Bella obliged, she licked the grease and juices off, she was doing a good job pleasing her.

Later on that night, Bella had the opportunity to clean herself, she was stripped of her clothes and was given pieces of thin white undergarments. Marique summoned her to her bedroom, "You clean up nicely" Marique cooed from the foot of her bed which was covered in animal skins, "Come over here and get on your knees."

Bella walked over to her slowly and sat on her knees, Marique put a hand on her cheek, Bella blushed, having the sensation of this older woman touching her, "You are a strange one."

"My name is Bella" she said softly, "Your name is Marique, right? That's a nice name."

"Only my father calls me that. You will call me master" Marique spoke through her teeth, hissing like a snake.

"Ok..." Marique gave her an angry look, "...Yes...Master."

"Good! My father, Khalar Zym is letting me question you. I told him I would have the pleasure of causing you pain. Wasn't that nice of me?"

Bella was lost in Marique's eyes, she knew she was talking but didn't have much interest in what she had to say just then, "I said, wasn't that nice of me?!"

"Yes...Yes, master" Bella said shocked.

"Good" she smiled, "You also won't be sleeping on the floor, I will share my bed with you." Marique took Bella into her arms and had her sit in her lap.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to, master."

"I wanted to. I always get what I want...Bella" she said, looking into the younger girl's eyes, "You are mine now, Bella. Does this frighten you?"

Bella knew what she was trying to do, but there wasn't much she could do to scare her, but she could at least humour her, she looked at her like a scared child. Marique slanted her eyes suddenly, "You want to kiss me don't you?"

"Huh?" Bella didn't know where she got that idea, she was rather infatuated with her but she wouldn't have ever thought that was easy to read, or was she simply messing with her?

"You're a naughty little thing aren't you?" she began licking her lips, "What makes you think I would ever kiss an ugly slut like you?"

Bella's mind went blank, she didn't know what to say, even if Marique wanted her to speak.

"Well?!"

"I...I am, I am naughty, I was thinking of kissing you, master. But I am not worthy enough to kiss you" Bella managed to get out.

"You are right about that" the mischievous woman announced, "But, perhaps I will be kind and grant this small request."

A sly smile stretched across her face, it was clear now to Bella that she was teasing her for her own amusement and she was loving it. Marique held on to her back, bringing her in closer, zeroing in on the young girl's supple lips with her own; Bella embraced her, at first she was expecting something far more forceful but Marique was gentle with her. She sucked on her lips which Bella loved and then forced her tongue into her mouth; Bella made noises that sounded like soft cries for help which turned Marique on. She pulled away from Bella, saliva dripping down her chin like the juices from that meat at the table.

"Does that satisfy you, slave?"

"Yes, master" Bella said, she was in shock and amazement, she wanted more. Marique stretched out her tongue and licked her from her neck to her left ear.

"It is time for sleep. Lie down" Marique commanded.

Bella listened, she lied down close to Marique, what other choice did she have now?

"If you try to escape, I will have to chain you up" Marique threatened, but of course, Bella didn't see this as such.

**Please review. I will try to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a delay but here is the followup chapter. Thank you for the feedback! Appreciated! Feel free to check out another story I've started, a Zombieland femslash, "In the Land of Zombies" s/9440735/1/In-the-Land-of-Zombies (Would like some reviews). I will try to write more for Barbaric when I have the chance. Thanks for reading!**

Marique had observed Bella closely since she had arrived, she would not let on her attraction to her, she would instead make scathing remarks about her and the clothes she wore. Whenever she was asked where she came from she had trouble explaining, "I'm from a different time, not this one. I never lived in a cave or hut. I know that sounds crazy" Bella said as Marique was preparing to bathe in a pool of water in a cavern.

"You sound foolish. Don't you think if there was a way to travel in a time not your own I would have done that by now?" Bella had learned Marique was a witch, she perfected spells to service her father, who was a big influence on her. "Now, I want you to strip down and assist me", she looked Bella up and down, she wasn't about to give her any bit of privacy.

"Yes, master..." she looked down at the ground.

"Don't you want to bathe with me?" Marique was feeling like Bella had no interest.

"Yes, but...I feel nervous..."

"What for?"

"I am not like you. I'm not beautiful like you."

Marique took hold of her, grabbing both of her wrists and practically slamming her into her body, "Silly slave. You might not be gifted in the face but I am sure your body would make up for that", she smiled, "Perhaps if I take something off first, you will follow like a good little girl?" Bella smiled and nodded. Marique was not shy, she removed her tight top, Bella got scared and closed her eyes, "You have never seen a body like mine, have you?" Bella bit her bottom lip and shook her head. Marique then removed her skirt that was like chained Armour, Bella still had her eyes closed. Marique shielded her breasts with an arm but made not effort to cover her exposed nether region, "It's fine, you may look now."

Bella opened her eyes and was startled to see Marique's naked crotch, she started to blush a bit before shielding her eyes with a hand. Marique laughed and commanded that Bella step forward and take her clothes off. Bella did so without looking, Marique seemed delighted; once Bella was down to her bra and panties, Marique took a moment to study the design of the material, "So strange" she had never seen such colorful fabric used for undergarments. Bella slid out of her bottoms and threw them aside, Marique took great pleasure in removing her bra, almost tearing the straps.

"Look at me" Marique said. Bella slowly opened her eyes, facing what now looked nothing like a monster of a woman, she looked gentle, kind, "Do my back."

She turned around, Bella looked away briefly, feeling a bit guilty. She cupped her hands and scooped up water, Marique shivered as the coolness ran down her back. Bella used the oils that were prepared for the bath, she carefully rubbed it into her skin with both hands. "Don't be shy." Bella prepared to go lower but was suddenly stopped, "I can take care of the rest. Here, let me do you." Bella turned around and relaxed as Marique's hands touched her, she felt like lying back into her but decided against it. Marique teased her, she caressed her delicate pale skin.

She whispered into her ear, "Lie back", Bella obliged and felt the other woman wrap her arms around her. Marique cupped her hands over her breasts, Bella closed her eyes, enjoying the attention. Her mind was telling her to avoid this woman at all costs but she let go, she wanted to see where things went from there. Before two long they both were deeper into the water, washing each other. Marique pressed Bella against the warm stone wall of the cavern, "Lie with me tonight, Bella."

"Lie with you?" Bella asked, thinking this might be a trick, "You mean like before?" Marique shook her head and smiled. "Yes...that sounds like a good plan."

"I have never felt the way I do about you. You make me feel such strange things..."

"Like what?"

"I feel like having you by my side and not letting you go..."

"Really?" asked Bella, a bit stunned to hear these words come out of her, "You mean, you've never been in love?"

Marique looked into Bella's eyes for a moment, tears started to form, "No...is that what that is?"

"I think so."

"Have you ever loved another?"

Bella had a memory appear, like a flash of lightning. The last thing she could remember before coming to this time was a cliff and her falling from it. Marique noticed her blank out for a second and wondered if something was wrong. She came out of it, not sure what to make of what she saw, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure where I was just now."

"Let's get you out of here, you can help me into my clothes" said Marique, showing some concern.

**More on what Bella saw and the relationship between her and Marique. I will try to get another chapter up soon!  
**


End file.
